Previously, there have been many types of valves used to provide an effective means to pre-select a specific fluid from a multi-chambered container.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date3,685,739VanierAug. 22, 19723,701,478TadaOct. 31, 19725,152,431Gardner, et al.Oct. 6, 19925,370,275Mills et al.Dec. 6, 19945,433,350GraubartJul. 18, 19955,685,351Kazarian, et al.Nov. 11, 1997
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,739 discloses a combined closure and liquid pumping device that screws onto a container. The invention also includes a pump with a nozzle connected to a conduit within the container. The pump includes check valves and the nozzle has the capability of being adjustable to the extent that it may be shut off completely.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,478 discloses a hand sprayer that has a body with a cylinder and stock portion, along with a piston and a handle. The piston includes a through passage integrally formed therein, and a check valve with a one piece resilient element. A spraying cartridge with a resilient element having a recess in which a spring seats forms a piston ring, thus preventing leakage. A spring returns the piston after operation of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,431 discloses a single pump used to dispense liquid from one of a number of compartments in a container. The pump is mounted on the container vessel and rotates with respect to the container to select the liquid to be pumped and dispensed. An elbow tube is positioned above a dip tube located in each chamber of the container, and an O-ring in each tube prevents leakage while allowing the desired compartment to be in communication with the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,275 is my prior patent upon which the instant improvements are based. The invention is for an adapter that is mounted between a liquid containing vessel having multiple chambers, and a conventional hand sprayer pump. The adapter has at least two inlet ports that are in respective communication with a single outlet port. An outer housing is affixed to the pump head and an inner housing is releasably affixed to reservoirs. The position of the outer housing may be manually rotated with respect to the inner housing and its location is determined by means of a compression spring-loaded detent. Rotation of the outer housing sequentially selects the desired intake port of the fluid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,350 discloses a pump apparatus for dispensing a selected compartment in a container having multiple compartments. Each compartment is communicated with dip tubes opening through bores located in a base disposed at the top of the container. A thumb wheel with a single bore is rotated to select the appropriate bore. The thumb wheel is accessed through a window in the pump with indicia indicating the selection.
Kazarian, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,351 discloses my filler adapter mounted on the open end of a multichambered container. The device permits individual chambers to be emptied or filled without contaminating adjacent chambers. The adapter has a closing means that engages the container and includes plugs and a gasket that seals all but a selected chamber. An opening overlays the selected chamber and communicates with a conical lumen within the adapter. A funnel may be placed in the opening of the conical lumen for filling. Draining is accomplished by inverting the container.